


We Aren't Just Dudes Being Dudes

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ironmantium, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Tony finally takes the plunge and asks Logan out, a far cry from what he’s used to.





	We Aren't Just Dudes Being Dudes

Logan had stopped counting how many times he had found Tony, alone, in his lab with the smell of scotch thick on his breath. He knew too well that lectures wouldn’t help, and he wasn’t much good at them either. Instead, he carried the man back to his bedroom and woke him up enough to get out of his shoes and pants at least before letting him go back to sleep.

Most wouldn’t know that they had a long history. For a long time, they had drank together. Until a ‘too close’ moment meant a separation when it came to drinking because Logan metabolized alcohol far too fast and Tony… didn’t. Logan had  _some_  morals and his own code of conduct. But it didn’t mean he didn’t care for Tony.

Logan had thought the feelings would fade. But they didn’t. They had… evolved. An irony for a mutant. Pun intended. 

One night Tony skipped the alcohol. He had resolved to be entirely sober when he said what he did. 

“We aren’t friends, Logan. We haven’t been for eight months since that one bad bender.” 

Logan knew there was more to it than that so he simply stared, quiet, arms crossed. Internally, he already knew what was going to be said. Externally he was as stoic as ever.

“We’ve been more than that, just without the actual words. And I want the actual words to be said. And the actions to go along with it.” 

Logan ducked his head with a soft snort. 

“You’re almost more eloquent drunk, Stark,” Logan said, straightening back up with a teasing smirk.

“You’re not a client I’m trying to impress,” Tony defended, a little flustered regardless. Compared to Tony, Logan had multiple lifetimes of experience. And it was rare Tony ever met anyone he was truly interested in beyond a one night stand. Not to mention someone who could actually keep the master futurist and debater on his toes. 

“C’mere.” 

Puzzled, Tony did as told. He stiffened instinctively when Logan brought a hand up but relaxed when the warm palm grasped below his ear. Most wouldn’t even have noticed Tony’s mannerisms, but Logan always had.

For a few moments, they stayed like that. Blue met blue. Then, Logan’s mouth curled upward and a flash of sharp teeth seen before he leaned in and pulled Tony down for a kiss that was far more gentle than Tony would have expected. Not that he was opposed to it. 

“Got yerself a date, hot shot.” 

Tony laughed to keep from rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I figured.”

Much more relaxed, Tony ended up returning the kiss.

_Talk about unconventional…_

**Author's Note:**

> I also finally took the plunge in writing a full ficlet of my 'that's a ship?' ship of Tony and Logan. The comics are great because they can actually run into each other even if I might never see them in the same movie. :')


End file.
